


All Your Perfect Imperfections

by lunarella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time, Future Fic, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, No actual sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, also emotions at the end-ish, bless, cause i'm a sucker for emotionally repressed keith, galra can purr and you can't tell me otherwise, i mean who has time to fuck amiright, i think that's a normal time to lose your virginity when you're busy saving the universe, i'm estimating them in their early twenties in this., it's really only rated M bc that?? I wasn't sure to tag it M or T so I went M to be safe, let me have this, literally keith fucking purrs and lance totally digs it but keith totally does not, oh fuck what do i tag, or at least lance tried really hard to make it happen, sort of, that reminds me tho, um, umumumum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarella/pseuds/lunarella
Summary: "I’m just saying that, of the wide spectrum of Galra things you could have inherited- you know, with the glowing yellow eyes, the purple skin and fur and razor sharp teeth all being factors in this- you inherited purring. I mean… that’s pretty fucking adorable," Lance explained, eyes beaming and grin growing as he continued. Keith looked up at his boyfriend and thought, 'this is the man I have chosen to share my affection with'. He heaved an exhausted sigh.~ ~ ~A Galra trait or two was bound to pop up eventually. Keith just wonders why, of all things, it had to be this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these nerds. I'm trying to write them more to get a better grasp of their characters.  
> I've had this idea for a while now and let's be real, Galra probs can't purr, but a girl can dream.  
> Let me eat cake. And dream. 
> 
> Not beta read or anything, I mostly just do this for fun.  
> But it's sloppy, ngl, I just really wanted to upload it 
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar/wording issues, if they're too cringey, feel free to tell me.  
> (but be nice cause i'm a crybaby)

The steady rhythm of them catching their breaths filled the room, the two of their bodies resting slack. Keith was resting on his stomach, arms crossed beneath his head for support with his eyes half lidded in a mix of exertion and pure bliss. Both of them liked to think it went really well, considering they were two guys who had roughly a clue as to what they were doing. It was good though.  _Really good._ In fact, Keith had never felt so content in his entire life.

Lance was the first to move, shuffling on the bed to inch his way closer to Keith. Gently, he nudged the other man closer, tucking him into his arms.

“Seriously?” Keith muttered, attempting to sound reluctant despite the grin on his lips. He didn’t resist, turning so that he was facing Lance to loop an arm around his shoulder, the other resting snugly between them, finding purchase against Lance’s other shoulder as Lance managed to snake both arms around Keith’s waist to pull him flush against him. Keith never expected that the sensation of bare skin brushing against his own would feel so comforting.

“What? Post-coital cuddling is crucial and extremely important. Pretty much a necessity,” Lance murmured into Keith’s hair, nuzzling his nose into the dark black strands. Keith let out a huff of a laugh and rolled his eyes as he tucked his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, shivering as he felt the other’s warm hand trail lightly along his bare spine.

“Because you know everything about sex, right?” Keith jabbed, halfheartedly, aware that Lance, if anything, had just a smidge more experience in the sexual department than Keith, who, to be honest, had none whatsoever. Or at least, he  _didn’t._ He does now.

“More than you,” Lance shot back, playfully.

“Coming from the guy who didn’t know what a prostate was,” Keith reminded, smirking against Lance’s collarbone.

“Well, I found out didn’t I?!” Lance sputtered, petulantly, only making Keith’s smirk grow wider. Then Lance’s voice was dipping low and suggestive as his hands daringly wondered to the more sensitive parts of Keith’s body, “Not to mention,  _where_ ,” He added with a smirk, running his hand teasingly along the sensitive dip of Keith’s side, causing the shorter man to jump as a surprised sound escaped his throat. Lance chuckled lowly at the reaction, and in retaliation, Keith swiftly raised a hand to tug roughly (but not too roughly because let’s be honest, Keith loves this man, teasing included) at Lance’s ear- something he learned through Hunk that Lance’s mom would do to him whenever he misbehaved. Keith found that it worked like a charm.

“ _Ay, ay, ay! Hijo de- Keith!”_ Lance begged, trying to pry away Keith’s hand, who gave in, smug grin in place as he ceased his tugging.

“ _Jesus,_  all I asked for was some love and you start abusing me, unbelievable,” Lance complained, halfheartedly, rubbing at his ear.

“Oh, stop it, you big baby,” Keith dismissed, nipping playfully at Lance’s collarbone before pressing a gentle kiss in it’s place.

“I’m  _your_ big baby,” Lance reminded, continuing his rhythmic stroking of Keith’s hair. Keith hummed in affirmation, once again aware of the almost foreign, bubbly sensation arousing in his chest, as well as the familiar one of drowsiness.

Keith hummed in affirmation, leaning up some to press a kiss to Lance’s neck before nuzzling his face there. “That, you are,” Keith agreed, sleepily. Shutting his eyes.

Though Keith could certainly feel exhaustion sinking into his bones, every inch of his body felt like it was buzzing with content and satisfaction. They’d have to do this again next time they had the time, now that Keith had a taste he’d probably find ways to strategically sneak it into their schedules more often.

Soon, they fell into a comfortable silence, complacent with embracing one another as they gave in to sleep. Keith could feel warmth blossoming in his chest, tingling throughout his diaphragm, all the way to his toes and fingers. It was a new feeling. Keith wondered if this was the feeling of being truly satisfied. The repetitive stroking of Lance’s hand combing through his hair, along with his steady, long breaths aided in lolling him to sleep.

As Keith slowly drifted off, he thought about how slightly overwhelming this sensation was; like his whole midsection was rumbling with the afterglow. To someone as affectionately deprived as Keith though, that was probably normal. The only other person he’d ever been even remotely close enough with to cuddle, if he could call it that, was Shiro, although they were… significantly less intimate. Shiro usually had to initiate their “cuddle sessions,” on occasions where he felt like Keith needed it: usually it was just him leaning against Shiro as the older man tried coaxing Keith’s feelings out of him, aware of his bad habit of repressing them until he had a breakdown. He’d been better with that, he’d like to think. He actually had people to go to and Lance particularly had a knack for noticing when he was upset- or at least more upset than usual. 

No, Keith really couldn’t compare what he had with Lance to anything. It was like, in moment, everything felt okay, despite everything that wasn’t. As long he was there, draped in Lance’s warm embrace.

Everything was okay for as long as the moment would last.

A quiet moment later, and Keith would have been fully lost to sleep, had it not been for Lance’s voice suddenly calling gently out to him.

“Hey- uh, Keith?” Lance called. Keith groaned, turning his face into the mattress as a way of telling Lance “Not right now.” Five more seconds and Keith would have been  _out._

“Uh, Keith, baby,” Lance continued trying to get his attention. Keith had a feeling he wouldn’t stop until he got it.

So, with an exasperated sigh, Keith opened his eyes, gazing over at Lance, who now, instead of laying down next to Keith, was half sitting up, propping himself up on an elbow as he peered down at Keith. Keith’s stomach dropped when he saw the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“What?” Keith asked tentatively, trying to hide the anxiety already beginning to well up inside him. Lance seemed to notice regardless, however, and was quick to raise a hand, waving it as if to disperse of Keith’s concerns. It didn’t, needless to say.

“Nothing! Well, I mean, it’s something- but, don’t freak out,” Lance rambled.

“Lance, what is it!” Keith demanded impatiently. His concern must show because Lance flinches some, bringing his hands to rub reassuringly along Keith’s arms, who had sat up to look leveled at his boyfriend.

“I said not to freak out! It’s  _fine,”_ Lance reminded, in what Keith assumed was supposed to be a reassuring tone.

“Lance! You telling me not to freak out is making me freak out! What should I not be freaking out about?” Keith whispered harshly, knowing how loud his voice could get when he was nervous.

Honestly, how was Keith supposed to  _not_ be worried. All of the sudden his boyfriend was acting  _concerned_  and Keith didn’t understand  _why._ Not to mention Keith just  _lost his virginity_  and he was  _naked_ and hyperaware of how vulnerable he felt. So yeah, he was nervous.

“Look, it’s nothing  _bad_ , I promise- Just-” Lance reassured, bringing his hands up to cup Keith’s face, leaning in to press a consoling, chaste kiss to his lips. “Just, be quiet and listen, tell me if you can hear it too.” Keith furrowed his brows, but obeyed and- well he definitely heard  _something:_  a low rumbling that progressively grew quieter. Odd; it was certainly quiet, but it sounded so  _close._

“Okay, what about it? It’s probably just the castle,” Keith reasoned, though admittedly, Keith had never heard that sound before, in all their time living in castle. It didn’t sound at all  _menacing_  and Keith wasn’t sure why Lance seemed so unsettled by it.

“Yeah, this is the part you shouldn’t freak out about. I mean, it probably just has something to do with you being part Galra-” Keith’s brows, if at all possible, furrowed more. Lance cleared his throat, guiltily. “Right, get to the point, I know,” he said, pausing to chance a glance at Keith, whose expression had lifted some if only because he could sense the uncertainty coming from the other. “I think that sound was you,” Lance finally said, eyeing Keith expectantly for a reaction. What kind of reaction, he was uncertain.

A long, pregnant pause followed.

Keith stared at his boyfriend with a blank expression and he slowly raised a brow.

The sound had completely stopped in Keith’s absence for thought or words.

“What?” Keith deadpanned.

“Actually, I’m like, certain it was you,” Lance affirmed. “You were like, purring or something, and  _I know- don’t give me that look-_ I could  _feel_  your chest  _vibrating_  against me and maybe you couldn’t hear it well because it was coming from you, but trust me when I say I’m like, ninety-nine point nine percent certain it was coming from you,” Lance rambled, apprehensively fiddling his fingers.

The room grew silent after that, save for the very light thrumming of Lance’s fingers over the bedspread. Keith’s face analyzed Lance’s carefully, waiting for his serious expression to crack, revealing the light of this being a joke. Unfortunately for Keith, Lance only seemed to grow concerned, biting his lip and drawing his brows together.

Keith continued staring blankly.

 _Purring_? The very thought was ridiculous. Could Galra even purr? Keith had an extremely hard time imagining Syndek or Zarkon purring.

“Keith?” Lance called, gently, in a tone someone might use when drawing a frightened animal out of it’s hiding place. Keith looked up, pulled from his thoughts to look up at Lance, who appeared worried.

“If this is a joke, you better stop now,” Keith warned. Lance raised his hands.

“Keith, I swear I’m not messing with you,” Lance promised, sounding far too sincere for him to be lying. Keith didn’t look at him, instead too focused on the tousled bedsheets beneath them, grabbing the material beneath his fingers to pull at it nervously.

“So… are you freaking out?” Lance asked after another quiet moment.

Keith shook his head. “I… I don’t know,” Keith admitted, dazed. Should he be freaking out? Everyone already knew he was part Galra, so it’s not like it was a surprise. A trait or two was bound to show eventually. With this particular trait, he supposed it kind of made sense for him to have never noticed it until just now. It’s not like Keith was exactly tactful and Lance was the only person who ever made him feel like  _this._  But then, he and Lance had been an item for a while now, so maybe they should have noticed it before? Sure, it was their first time having sex, but they’d cuddled plenty of times. Lance was very affectionate, and insisted that denying him it would take ten years away from his lifespan. Not that Keith would deny him it in the first place because, regardless of how socially inept he was, he enjoyed Lance’s cuddling- even if his elbows were bony and he clung to Keith like a parasite as his icy limbs stole Keith's warmth.

But  _purring? Really?_

Carefully, Lance shifted, moving so that he could pull Keith down against him. Without much thought, Keith complied, allowing his head to fall against Lance’s shoulder, still numb to the situation.

“Um… so if it’s any consolation, I don’t think it’s a big deal,” Lance offered. Keith side-eyes him, expression still vacant. “I mean, I’m not saying that my opinion is all that matters in the long-run or anything, I’m just saying that, of the wide spectrum of Galra things you  _could_  have inherited- you know, with the glowing yellow eyes, the purple skin and  _fur_  and razor-sharp teeth all being factors in this- you inherited  _purring._ I mean… that’s pretty fucking adorable,” Lance explained, eyes beaming and grin growing as he continued. Keith looked up at his boyfriend and thought, 'this is the man I have chosen to share my affection with'. He heaved an exhausted sigh.

 

That was one way to think of it, Keith supposed. On the other hand though, of all helpful things he could have inherited- the unnatural height advantage, the inhuman strength and the enhanced, sharp senses- Keith inherited  _purring._

“Why wouldn’t that being something you’d fawn all over,” Keith muttered, settling into Lance’s embrace, who slowly lowered them back down into laying position, running his hand through messy black locks comfortingly.

“Are you saying you  _wouldn’t_ find it totally adorable if I could purr after getting all ruffled from sex.” Keith rolled his eyes, awkwardly shifting.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t inherit it from a race notorious for either conquering or destroying every planet they come across,” Keith reasoned. Though Keith strongly believed that not all Galra were bad, it was hard to deny that the vast majority were. Not many people would want to associate with someone who was even part Galra, and Keith didn’t entirely blame them. However, the harsh words and actions that were directed at all Galra inevitably took a toll on his mental state.

“Keith, you know nobody cares about that,” Lance reminded, even whining a little because they’d been through this conversation before.

“I know-  _I know_ , it’s just… I already feel so different from everyone and remembering that I’m even genetically different from all of you doesn’t help,” Keith struggled to explain, brows furrowed. Lance sighed. Of course, he understood where his boyfriend was coming from. Keith had been alone majority of his life before Voltron and he was new to having a family. It wasn’t easy for him to warm up to people.

“You don’t feel different around me,” Lance pouted, leaning in for a kiss, which Keith quickly blocked with his hand.

“Not now, Lance. We’re having a big people conversation,” Lance groaned dramatically.

“Unless it’s a big people conversation about sex, I don’t want to hear it. You can purr, it’s decidedly adorable and not in the least bit  _bad_  and I was really looking forward to the after-sex cuddles,  _Keith,”_ Lance whined, flailing his limbs around some, much like a nettlesome child.

“Seriously, Lance? This is a  _big deal_!” Keith emphasized. Lance simply groaned.

“It really isn’t though!” Lance whined, running his hands down his face in frustration. Keith was ready to protest when Lance continued. “Keith, I wouldn’t care if your eyes suddenly turned yellow, or if your teeth were little razors- hell- I wouldn’t even care if you suddenly sprouted purple fur. You know why?” Lance asked, turning back to Keith to look at him earnestly. Keith appeared taken aback from the sudden seriousness expressed on Lance’s face, opting to remain quiet, staring at Lance with wide dark eyes.

Lance waits, flicking his gazes between both of Keith’s eyes. Somewhere in the rant, Lance had found Keith’s hands and was currently holding them just in front of his lips so that Keith could feel Lance’s breath ghosting along his fingertips.

“Because I love you.” And there they were, the three words that sent Keith’s heart soaring and his mind buzzing. Keith had only been high once in his entire life, and it was when he ate something on the ship he shouldn’t have, but Keith could easily compare it to how stupid those words made him. His face would go slack, his eyes half lidded and lost in Lance’s

Keith swallowed the lump forming in his throat, wetness stinging the corners of his eyes, only to be stubbornly blinked away.

How in the universe did Keith have this man?

“I love you, Keith Kogane,” Lance continued, looking so lovingly and earnestly into the other’s man’s midnight eyes, a splash of magenta haloing around his pupils. Keith could feel his heart swelling in his chest, along with the undeniable sensation of  _feelings_  creeping up. “And if I woke up to a furry, purple Galra with yellow eyes purring next to me tomorrow, I’d love you all the same.”

That was all it took for Keith to finally rip his eyes away from Lance’s overbearingly blue eyes that always managed to see so much farther into Keith, like they burned holes right through him. Keith was so vulnerable under them, but God, was he ever so willingly.

Keith pressed his face against Lance’s chest in an attempt to hide the tears that had no doubt begun pooling obstinately in his eyes. His hands squeezed, still tenderly held in Lance’s who was now rubbing his thumbs consolingly along the skin there.

Instead of trying to pry Keith away and make eye contact, Lance waited. He didn’t talk or coo at him, didn’t shush him and pat his back like a child; he didn’t need it. Lance only ever pushed Keith when he  _needed_ it. Really though, it was more like a nudge, or the gentle ebb and flow of the ocean, softly coaxing him in the right direction. Keith was grateful.

Keith thanked the higher powers of this universe- fate, God, time or whatever they are- for the nth time for blessing him with this man. Keith didn’t understand how it was possible, but he wasn’t going to question one of the few good things in his life.

It took a while for Keith to find his voice again as he waited for the lump in his throat to smooth out and for the prickling tears in his eyes to diminish.

Of course, even after being attacked by his own emotions, Keith was under no shortage of clever responses.

“Fucking furry,” Keith said wetly, grin reinstancing its rightful place on Keith’s lips, even if his face was still hidden against Lance.

Lance scoffed.

“’ _Not now, Lance, we’re having a big people conversation!’”_ Lance mocked Keith’s words from earlier, earning a laugh from the other man. Lance considered it a win.

“I love you,” Keith finally responded, drawing back from his hiding place to look properly up as his boyfriend.

“Yeah, you do,” Lance said cockily, freeing a hand from Keith’s to let it trace feather light touches along Keith’s jaw. Keith took it as an incentive to lean in and capture Lance’s lips in another slow, passionate kiss that blearily blended into multiple until their eyes were drooping closed as hands ventured along sensitive skin.

In his final conscious moment, before sleep overtook him, Keith, for the nth time, wondered how, in all the universe, he managed to snatch someone as perfect as Lance.

#

The next morning, Lance awoke first, taking the opportunity to freely observe his sleeping boyfriend who had dried drool on his cheek and half his face ungracefully squished into the pillow beneath his head.

He thought, for what must have been the hundredth time in the past week, how, in the name of the universe, he got so lucky as he woke up to the beautiful image of Keith Kogane: half human, half Galra, lying beside him, cocooned beneath the comforter of his bed, purring.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how hard it was for me not to put a pun in the title. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading my trash. I had some fun writing this- mostly the dialog because dialog is always my favorite. 
> 
> I've had this idea for a while and I just really wanted to put it out there cause, seriously? How precious would purring Keith be??
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you all think and hmu on my writing [tumblr](https://litaluna.tumblr.com) w/ headcannons and suggestions, cute prompts and ideas and literally anything! It all really makes my day :,)


End file.
